


That Fateful Letter

by Fanschaotictrash



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Hopeful Ending, Love, M/M, One Shot, Rewrite, Romance, Sad, Short One Shot, Spoilers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanschaotictrash/pseuds/Fanschaotictrash
Summary: As Eiji leaves and Ash reflects on his choices, he reads a letter that will affect him forever.My attempt at rewriting the last scene of Banana Fish and adding some additions to the letter I would have liked to see. This is my first time writing anything for this fandom so I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	That Fateful Letter

He didn’t go to Eiji. He had desperately wanted to but, he knew it was for the best if he stayed. That man, the one person Ash couldn’t bear to part with, had almost died because of him. It wasn’t a once-off thing either, it happened over and over, and he had done nothing. This was his chance to finally change that. Deep inside, though he hated to admit it, he knew what Blanca had said was right. Eiji and he were synonymous with figure and ice. If the fire so dared to touch the ice, it would melt underneath its fingertips. He had known that all along, it just took a push, no, a forceful shove to make him admit it. Sing had called him a stubborn idiot but, truthfully, he was the opposite. If he had been truly stubborn, resilient, he would still be making the same mistakes and hurting the ones he held so dear. Now that he had owned up to it, nothing could change his mind, or so he thought. As Ash sat down on that park bench, staring at the letter in his hand, he had no idea the sheer effect it would have on his fragile heart. It would shatter it then glue it back together in one swift motion. He remained blissfully unaware as he delicately opened the envelope, unfurling the sheet of paper inside. It smelled like him, that was the first thing he noticed and he despised himself for it. Still, still, as much as he wanted to resist, he found himself reading the words on the page:

  
  


_ Ash. I’m worried to death because I haven’t been able to see you doing well. You said we live in different worlds, but is that really true? We may have different colored skin and eyes. We were born in different countries. Yet, we became so close. Isn’t that what counts? I’ll always be glad I came to America. I met lots of great people there and, most importantly, I met  you . You asked me over and over if you scared me, but I was never scared of you. Not even once. From the first time I met you, I always felt that you were more hurt than me, that your spirit was wounded. It’s funny. You’re way smarter, bigger, and stronger than me, yet I always wanted to protect you. I wondered what I always wanted to protect you from, then I realized. It wasn’t the outside world that I was afraid of, but fate itself. I wanted to save you from fate. The one that tries to carry you away, drifting further and further from the life we wanted.  _

_ You told me once about a leopard you read in a book. You said you thought that leopard knew it couldn’t go back. You then said you were the leopard but I disagreed. I thought you could change your destiny. I still believe that. You’re not alone. I’m always by your side. My soul is always with you. That’s why I’m not going to say sa-yo-na-ra to you, Ash, even if you want me to. I just know we’ll meet again, no matter how far apart we become. You’re the greatest person I’ve ever met and I’ll always love you for that. I promise. Until next time, I’ll be waiting anxiously. _

_**~ Eiji** _

As he finished reading Eiji’s words, his love scrolled out on paper, he had none of his own, only tears. His green eyes shined like emeralds as he stared at the sky, stared at the plane passing by in that vast, blue space. His heart ached and his volition melted. Despite himself, despite everything he knew, as he watched he found himself secretly making a promise. It was plain, simple, perhaps not as expansive as Eiji’s words but he meant it with all his heart and soul: “I’ll wait for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Fandom Tumblr](https://fanschaotictrash.tumblr.com/)  
> [One Shot Announcement](https://fanschaotictrash.tumblr.com/post/644127382521905152/that-fateful-letter-one-shot) (reblogs help more than you'd think!)


End file.
